Wisp
Wisp is an ally of Zev Raregroove. Little to nothing is known about her, but it has been shown that she is capable of levitating and seems to be partially schizophrenic. She also appears to be very focused on pleasing Zev, and at the Battle of Conquistadores v. Apprentices of Caiaphus, she panicked then became quite depressed at the mere thought that Zev might become disappointed in her. History Much further down the line from her initial introduction, Wisp visited The Ironclad to see her friends, like Namah. She spent most of her time hovering in a corner, watching everyone else. After visiting Vi with Namah and seeing the results of the recent attack on her, Moss, and Ed, Wisp soon became terrified by something and proceeded to scream and cry while thrashing on the floor. She was barely able to reveal the reason: Nabonidus's return. Thankfully, Namah was able to calm her down. Wisp would be primarily left out of the plot for a significant amount of time, until she was brought along with Vi and her small group to battle a group of Nightmares attacking Datrio. She soon became acquainted with Ghost, who lived in a mangrove near West City. Personality/Fighting Style Wisp is normally innocent and childlike, rarely intending to do any harm to anyone. She's prone to drastic moodswings, and seems to rest somewhere between bipolar and schizophrenic. Her main goals are mainly to help or please Zev Raregroove, and she is utterly loyal to him -- Wisp also doesn't like when Zev gets himself hurt. Despite her normally sweet personality, however, Wisp can be very violent and vindictive, almost borderline malicious; this was seen where she took over and killed a Shade at Caiaphus' base just to locate the Verdant Testament. Although she normally doesn't go for direct combat, Wisp has shown that she seems to prefer wrestling moves when fighting. When she has her clones attacking, she seems quite dangerous to fight. Her clones have been shown using a lariat, an enzuigiri kick and a high knee, all in the fight against the avian Nightmares. Abilities Levitation: Wisp has the ability to levitate about a foot above the ground; to date, she hasn't been seen walking on two feet. Phasing: Wisp has the ability to phase through solid objects, which she used to enter the secret basement where the Verdant Testament was kept. Duplication: Wisp has the ability to create multiple clones of herself, capable of handling complex tasks. It appears her favorite tactic is to use one or more clones to pin the target while the real Wisp scratches at them manically and a final Wisp clone keeps a lookout for surprise attacks. Gray Electricity: Wisp has used a strange gray electricity to attack once in battle with a group of Nightmares. It is unknown what special properties this electrical energy has, if any. It was powerful enough to kill a Nightmare, nonetheless, disregarding the fact that it had been moderately weakened by a previous strike. Blue Fire: Wisp has the ability to produce and manipulate a pale blue fire. Her only shown use so far was to make explosive spears that caused massive destruction to the Yellow Powers. '''Unclassified Possession Ability: '''Wisp used a strange ability to take over a shade at the Battle of Conquistadores Guild vs. Apprentices of Caiaphus; she initated the possession by piercing the shade with her claws and causing some kind of spreading, virus-like effect to take over the shade's body. While the shade was possessed, Wisp was able to tap into his memory by placing her forehead against his, and when she freed the shade of possession, he immediately died. Trivia *Wisp's eyes change color with her mood, with the sclera turning into a new color and her orange pupils turning white; so far, Yellow = Happy, Purple = Scared/Nervous, Blue = Sad, Pale Blue = Ashamed/Apologetic, and Pink = Affection; although, in the context of where Pink was seen, it's unknown who she was feeling affection for. *It seems that when Wisp focuses her powers, a halo appears above her head, similarly to Namah; however, Wisp's halo is a semi-transparent crystal blue. This appears to reflect her pure, innocent nature. Category:Spirits Category:Characters controlled by Zev